YuGiOh! Sings Brother Bear!
by Alaska Wolf
Summary: Well this is what happens when you become obsessed with Brother Bear and Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R
1. Fun With Joey

Sing-Along-Songs  
For the whole family  
  
Track#1: Fun With Joey  
  
Screen shows Yuugi, Joey, Tristen, Ryou, Mai and that stupid kid by the  
name of Tea Retarded One, Walking around Duelist Kingdom. Looking very,  
very bored  
Yuugi: I'm bored ^____________^  
Ryou: Then why are you smiling so big?  
Yuugi: Oh... sorry I meant .  
Joey:...  
Tristen: Joey ... it's your line  
Joey: Huh? ...Oh oops ^_^  
Ryou: Well go on then!!!  
Joey: (starts humming some random Disney song)  
Yami: stop it...  
Joey: ...K (starts whistling it)  
Yami: stop it!  
Joey: awww... fine if I can't whistle... then I'll just have to sing (guitar  
music starts playing softly)  
Mai: NOOOOOOO YOU FOOLS YOU CAN'T LET HIM SING!!!!  
Joey: **Too late** (guitar is accompanied with bass drum)  
Tell every body I'm on my way,  
New friends and new places to see  
Yuugi: Make it STOP!  
Joey: With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
And there's no where else that I'd rather beeee  
(Other drums start playing as well)  
Joey: Tell every body I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down  
Yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my faace  
Bakura: By Rah! He's sooo horrid at this!  
Joey: 'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again...  
Tea-Retarded-One: Umm we never left...  
Joey: No matter what the distance betweeeen  
(Rex, Weevil and Maco pop up out of nowhere and sing with Joey)  
R.W.M.J: And the stories that we tell will make you smi-hiiile (R.W.M  
leave)  
Joey: (Blinks) **Oh well** OH it really lifts my heart!  
Tristen: Oh I'll lift your heart awright! Right outta your wretched singing  
throat!!!!!!  
Joey: You Just made less sense than I do COOOOOOOL! ^_______^  
Tristen: _______#  
Joey: (Shrugs) **HEE HEE HEE SNORK oohO_o**  
Joey: So tell 'um all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to seeeeeeeeeee  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more **Heeey I HATE the dark .**  
With the moon keepin' watch over meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
(Seto and Mokuhba start dumping buckets of water, and fake snow on the  
group below)  
Joey: **O.O?** Not the snow, not the rain (SPLOOOSH!!!! A whole bucket of  
water pours onto him)  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE SKY IS  
FAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!  
Seto: JOEY!!!!!! It's just cheap special effects, keep singing  
Mai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Joey: **OK^________^** Can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
(Poorly drawn cardboard sun is held above the cast with a fishing pole)  
Joey: **-.-;** And the feeling of the wind in your face  
(Pegasus turns on a fan for about 3½ seconds, turns it off and walks across  
the stage to the left exit because apparently he's too stupid to realize he  
was at the right side of the stage)  
All: . D'OH!!!!!  
(cardboard sun falls)  
Joey:AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE SKY IS-  
Seto: OH SHAAADAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!  
Joey: umm where was I... Oh yea  
Can lift your heeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaart  
Oh there's nowhere I would rather beeeeee  
(music gets softer)  
Yuugi: anywhere! I'd rather be anywhere but here  
Joey: 'Cause I'm on my way now-  
Well an' truly  
I'm on my way now  
(starts whistling)  
I'm on my way now  
(whistles again)  
I'm on my way now  
(whistles again)  
I'm on my way nowwwww  
(Music gets loud again)  
Joey: (comes in loud) Tell everybody I'm on my way  
Yami: **I'm on my-**  
Joey: And I just can't wait to be theeerrrreeeeee  
Yami: **can't wait to be there**  
Joey: With blue skies ahead  
Yes I'm On-My-Way  
And nothing but good times to shaaaaaaaarrreeeeeee  
Soooooooooo  
Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be hoooooooooommmeeeeeeeeeeee  
Yami: **can't wait to be ho-ome**  
Joey: With the sun beating down  
Yes-I'm On-My-Way  
And nothin' but good time to shooooooooooooooooooww!  
I'm on my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay  
Everybody: YES I'M ON-MY WAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
(there's a crashing noise and the background to the set falls over  
backwards)  
Seto and Mokuhba: (fall off background) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-  
OOF!!!!!!!!  
All: (except Seto and Mokuhba of course) -.-;  
Well That was fun... I'll have other chapters up soon, but First I need at  
least 1 review before I do (please)  
I hope you didn't die of horrible writing syndrome...  
Oh yes I also do not own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Brother Bear 


	2. Why Midgets Shouldn't HikeEver

Sing-Along-Songs  
For the whole Family_some Guy  
  
Track# 2: Why Midgets Shouldn't Hike...Ever  
  
Screen shows Yuugi and Yami taking a hike on some forest  
On a mountain  
Yami: Hmm this place reminds me of a story  
Yuugi: you're not going too break-into song, are you?  
Yami: Well... yes, actually that was the plan ^_______________^  
Yuugi: Greeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt......  
(Yami suddenly starts singing with Phil Collins' voice)  
Yami: When the earth was young  
And the air was sweet  
And the mountains kissed the sky  
In the far beyond with it's many parts  
Man and nature lived side by side  
(screen shows Yami stabbing a fish, bird and deer)  
Yuugi: YAMI!!!!!  
Yami: hey I had to eat y'know ^-^; But I had a dog... does that count?  
Yuugi: O.O umm... Oh yea my line...It must be great to be so wise...!?!  
Yami: **yessir ^-^**  
But great wisdom does not come with out learnin'  
Yuugi: Most people say don't now instead of do not y'know Yami  
Yami: Quiet you, you're ruining my moment!  
Yuugi: Oh yes how terrible for you -_____-;  
Yami: And we vision, not only with our eyes  
So that we could see, truly see all around us  
When you look do you see with open eyes?  
Yuugi: Well now if I'd had my eyes closed I couldn't see  
Any thing! Now could I?  
Yami: //Aibou .//  
Yuugi: /Whhaaat ^_____________^/  
Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
The key to understanding, is too see through others eyes  
Find away too help us  
See from all sides, truly see from all sides  
Yami: oh come on that's all yer gonna ask you know I could do more than  
that  
Yuugi: /Quit you!/ Teach our children too look deeper than the surface  
Yami: See the world through another's eyes  
Yuugi: For too be blind beyond yourself  
Is too look, but not see  
Yami: **now you're getting it** And knowing much  
Is not enough too be wise  
Yuugi: Too see the wonder, in all we've been given  
Yami: In our world that's not always as it seems  
(screen shows what appears to be a pretty middle aged woman with silver  
hair, until they turn around and are none other than, you guessed it...  
Pegasus)  
Yuugi+Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Yami: Man They told me that they were going to show that... and it STILL  
scared the livin' _-BEEEEP- outta me!  
Yuugi: o  
Yami: **Ahem any ways now that the crazy guy's off the screen...**  
On the path that we choose...  
Yuugi: ...Turn every corner!  
Yami+Yuugi: For every one, another begins!  
Yami: ooh  
Yuugi: Great spirits of all who lived before  
(Yami: take our haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandsss)  
Take our hands and lead us  
(Yami: Fill our-)  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
(Yami: You Knoooooooooow, The keyyy)  
The key to understanding is too see through others eyes  
Find a way too help us  
See from all sides, truly see from all sides  
(Crappy indian chanting but just pretend it's Egyptian k...)  
Yuugi: Oh Great spirits of all who lived before  
(Yami: Take our haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaands)  
Take our hands and lead us  
(Yami: Fill our Heeeeaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrtttsssssssss)  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
(Yami: You knooooooooooooww! The keeeyyy)  
The key to understandin', is too see through others eyes  
Find a way too help us  
See from all sides  
Truly see from all sides  
Yami+Yuugi: See from all SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!  
(a huge boulder falls and smashes them both, right in-time with the last  
bass-drum-beat/symbol-crash  
Seto: Dangit Mokuhba! I told you we shouldn't have fillmed on location  
Mokuhba: eeh heh heh oops... umm....  
I know I know last chapter said I wouldn't post 'til I got reviews... but I  
was bored soo.. umm... yea any way pleas R&R no flames I already know this  
was a dumb idea... 


End file.
